


Imprisoned

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Every action has its equal opposite reaction





	Imprisoned

"It's your turn to keep watch." Lapis Lazuli informed Peridot

Peridot straightened up, nodding to her barnmate. Ever since that incident, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli were alternating their shifts to watch over their prisoner. Since Gems didn't need to eat or sleep, it was no problem.

Peridot ventured into the forbidden area. She and Lapis encircled a certain area of their cornfield with 'Keep out' signs in order to deter inquisitive humans from entering. Peridot installed a couple of laser beams in case enemy Gems stumbled upon the area. The lasers were programmed to only allow entry to those with a certain token, a token she gave to herself, Lapis, Crystal Gems and Connie. No one else could get through without being seriously hurt in the process. 

The reason for this setup soon became apparent. In the center of their enclosed area was a cage, containing a single occupant. That occupant was a small, reddish Gem. 

"Hope the accommodations are comfortable enough for you, you clod." Peridot sat down on the ground

The imprisoned Gem said nothing, simply shuddering.

"You hurt Steven, you know." Peridot drew in the dirt with her finger "You hurt me as well."

"You hurt us first." the prisoner finally spoke "We didn't mean any harm, but you just didn't care."

"Those two situations cannot possibly compare." Peridot said

"Why not? I just did what you....." the prisoner began

"Well, we didn't try to mentally break you, for one!" Peridot snapped "What you did was despicable on so many levels."

After that, both Gems fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Time passed, and eventually, Lapis and Peridot exchanged shifts again.

"You are strangely persistent." the imprisoned Gem pointed out.

"Well, it's not like we can let you move freely or leave you unsupervised after what you tried to do." Lapis said coldly, glaring at the smaller red Gem in the process "If it were up to me, I wold see you shattered, but Steven is against that, so this is the next best thing. And believe me, we'll be seeing each other quite a lot, so you'd best get used to that."

"You won't get away with this. They'll send someone after us."

"I doubt they'd care. You're pretty low on the food chain when Homeworld is concerned." Lapis pointed out "And even if they do care, let's just say we have an agent who will make sure they change their mind."

**Author's Note:**

> I had high hopes for her and she had to go and ruin them.... D:


End file.
